Other Worlds
by Kanji513
Summary: Well...this is my story. I have started before.It contains all of my favorite characters in the past and present. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Slab of Names

Monday, September 05, 2011 2:13:43 AM

CHAPTER I: the slab of names

The room was dimly lit, the windows were boarded shut, the door was locked. The room was nearly empty. The only objects that recided in the room were a bed, a tv, and a lamp. The young girl sitting on the bed, staring out in oblivion. She had long black hair tied back in a messy braid, her purple eyes were faded to a dusty purple. This girl's name was Kanji, she lived in that house since she was born. Her only friends were that from anime and videogames. But Kanji had one other friend, but her friend had moved away to get a better education. This was when Kanji changed, after her friend left New York, Kanji stopped smiling and caring about her grades. Before Kanji could finish 11th grade she dropped out, her other "friends" kept bugging her of why she did, but Kanji never gave them a true answer.

It was around summer time, the day Kanji's friend moved away. She was suppose to come over and visit, but something else came up and she cancelled on Kanji. She sighed quietly, kanji grabbed a random T-shirt, and slipped it on, she grabbed a pair of jeans and got changed, Kanji also put on her sneakers and walked downstairs. Her parents weren't home like usual. Her mom was in the hospital, same with her sister and brother, and of course her dad was out working. Kanji grabbed a pop tart and walked outside. She lived in a simple trailer park but she didn't mind, as Kanji made her way to the back of the house the neighbor's dog was loose and pounced on her knocking her off her feet and causing her to fall backwards. Her neighbor ran outside and pulled the dog off of her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." replied her neighbor.

"It's ok." replied Kanji quietly. Kanji got up and walked to the back of the house, she looked into the woods watching the sun shimmer down on a slab of stone near the front. Kanji sat on the grass dusting the stone off and taking the growing weeds out. She kept this slab of stone cleaned during Spring, Summer, Fall and tried to keep it clean during Winter. Kanji ran her hand down the stone, she looked at all the names engraved in it, Kanji closed her eyes remembering every name.

1: Sasuke Uchiha

2: Koji Minamoto

3: Tala Volcov

4: Kyosuke Date

5: Kureno Sohma

6: Zexion

7: Envy/ William Elric

8: Bankostu

9: Squall Leonhart

10: Gauche

Serveal names followed after these ones, Kanji opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be back later everyone." Kanji got up, dusted her self off and walked away from the stone.

By the time Kanji came back it was almost 11:30 PM, her family still wasn't back so she walked back to the stone. Kanji smiled and kneeled in front of it again. As Kanji dusted off some of the bugs, it started to glow dimly. Kanji quickly stood up, and touched the stone. The ground glowed as well, but it glowed brighter than the stone, the last thing Kanji saw was the stars in the sky disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

CHAPTER II: lost

When Kanji woke up she was laying on dirt, she looked around and saw no one or nothing.

"Where am I..?" asked Kanji to herself. Kanji got up and looked around to get a better view, she saw a town off in the distance. As she was making her way to the city, she felt as though something was following her. Every so often she would look behind her to see if anyone was following her, but saw no one.

"Who ever you are! Show yourself!" shouted Kanji. A small fox boy came out into the light more, Kanji picked up the small fox boy and slightly smiled.

"Hiya!" he replied.

"Hi Shippo...I haven't seen you since 7th grade." Kanji replied. Shippo nodded and smiled, Kanji started to head towards the town again.

"Wait! You can't go there." replied Shippo.

"Why not?"

"Bad people are there..."

"Bad people?"

"Yeah. They wanna kill you."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're the Goddess that'll help us."

Kanji looked at Shippo very confused, he jumped down from her arms.

"I could take you to the cave where I live." replied Shippo leading the way. Kanji followed Shippo to the cave, the cave had a ton of pillows and a lot of blankets. Some of the blankets started to move.

"Guys wake up!" shouted Shippo. A man with black hair tied back in a small pony tail woke up, he had sleepy navy eyes.

"What Shippo?" asked the man yawning.

"I found her!" exclaimed Shippo smiling. The man looked at Kanji and his eyes widened.

"It's such an honor to meet you." replied the man bowing.

"Hi, Miroku." replied Kanji still confused. Shippo jumped up on Kanji's shoulders.

"We're heading out tomorrow right? To find the others?"

"Yeah. I'm sure the Goddess would like to come along."

Miriku looked at Kanji and smiled, Kanji slightly smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. We'll head out tomorrow."

Kanji couldn't believe it but she was living her fantasy, meeting everyone of her favorite characters, seeing the ones she had liked in the past and she might even see the recent ones too.


End file.
